


He Got Away

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Creepy, Drunkenness, F/M, Language, One-Sided Attraction, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never should have let him in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Got Away

Nebula gave a heavy sigh as she sat on her berth, tossing the ball up into air so it could land back in her palm. She had to have been doing this for almost half-an-hour by now. She was unbelievably bored and she wanted to go out, but knew that she couldn’t. She needed to pack as she was going to move out soon.  
  
It had been her spark-day two weeks ago, not that really anyone cared. Sure, there had been a celebration for her from her parents and their “friends,” but that meant little to nothing to her; to them, it was more of a coming-of-age party, which disgusted her. She had more fun when she went to celebrate it with Bloodshed and Novabomb. Hell, she didn’t think she could have that much fun with just two people, but she did.  
  
Nebula smirked at that. Hopefully they would have more like that once she moved out of her place and moved in with them. That had been their plan since they graduated and, as of now, nothing had changed.  
  
She stood from her bed, deciding to get something to eat and then just go to sleep. She could pack in the morning and going out now would just be hassle by now. Then she would have to come back when her parents were home and they would give her shit and she really just didn’t want to deal with it.  
  
Her parents had gone out to some celebration after Asteroid and the other Parliaments had gotten a bill passed. Nebula didn’t know what it was, but she had a feeling it was something that benefited her class since everyone was so happy and excited about it. And usually, if it benefited them, it fucked over the lower classes. Great.  
  
She walked down the dark hallways toward the kitchen. Everyone was pretty much dead asleep since it was pretty late at night. She probably should have gone to sleep too, but she wasn’t tired yet. Besides, she was used to staying up way later than this.  
  
There was a knocking sound, causing her to pause when she reached the main hall. What was that? Was she hearing things? She tapped the side of her helm, only to hear more knocking. She looked over to see the entrance door, where the sound seemed to be coming from.  
  
Who the fuck would be at the house this late at night? It couldn’t have been her parents. They had a way to get in. Unless they were so drunk that they had lost their house keys or something. She wouldn’t put it pass them, the idiots. She gave a huff and frowned, walking over to the door.  
  
Of course, when she opened it, her optics widened at the sight of him.  
  
“Acid Pit?” she said, somewhat dumbfounded. “Uh… What are you doing here?”  
  
The mech was twitchy and jumpy, seemingly off balance as he wobbled a bit. His optics weren’t right and he was looking around nervously. He also reeked of bad high-grade. She rested her servos on her hips, not impressed that he was at her house at some Primus-forsaken hour of the night.  
  
“Hello there, Nebula,” he said, his speech slurred a bit. Well, he wasn’t completely drunk to the point where he didn’t know where he was or who he was with. “A-Are your parents home?”  
  
She raised an optic ridge. “No. They’re out celebrating. I thought everyone was at Jumpstart’s house. If you’re looking for them, go there.”  
  
“Well, I can’t really,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “You see… I need to speak with them privately. I-It’s urgent. I-I was hoping they’d be here in order t-to talk to them.”  
  
“Well, they aren’t.” She turned to close the door. “Night.”  
  
But he grabbed onto the door, trying to keep it open. “Wait!”  
  
She inwardly groaned. She hated this bastard. He was such a creeper when she was a sparkling. He still was, but that was beside the point. She did not want him here, probably puking out his stomach tanks. He looked pretty drunk. No doubt that he would have a hangover come morning, and she most certainly did  _not_  want him here for that.  
  
“What?” she growled, opening the door and folding her arms across her chassis. “What do you want?”  
  
“I-I just want to wait here,” he said. “For your parents. A-And when they come, I-I’ll leave. It’s very important and I don’t want to miss them, so please Nebula, let me in.”  
  
She had a feeling that he would keep harassing her unless she let him in. There was really nothing she could do about. Even if she did get him to leave, Asteroid would bitch at her for it. She wasn’t going to win either way. She figured she might as well just let him in while she went to sleep.  
  
She left the door opened as she turned her back to him. “Just wait in the parlor,” she said, gesturing over to the seating area by the fireplace and piano. “They won’t be back in a while. I’ll get a servant for you if you need anything.” Not that she wanted to disrupt anyone’s sleep over this aft, but again – Asteroid would give her shit she didn’t need. Besides, now that Acid Pit was here, she was going to sleep. There was nothing else to do besides sit and talk to him, which was the last thing she wanted to.  
  
“No, Nebula. That won’t be necessary.”  
  
She paused in her walk, stunned by the almost command-like tone in his voice. For one thing, he was drunk. Second, he was talking to her like that? Did he think that she was that much above her? Just as she turned to face him, he clapped a servo over her shoulder and something hit her in the side. She gasped as her entire body seized up, bolts of electricity shooting up her and paralyzing her sensors.  
  
The bolts finally stopped and she slumped back, two arms wrapping about her waist. She was a twitching mess, letting out little gurgles and gasps as she twitched and trembled in Acid Pit’s hold. Jerking her helm down, her optics widened when she saw the stun gun in his right servo. He tazed her?! What the fuck was going on?! But she couldn’t ask as even her vocalizer sensors were stunned, leaving her helpless and somewhat mortified.  
  
Acid Pit wasn’t strong enough to lift her up and carry her. He could only drag her down the hallway, toward her berthroom at the end of the corridor. Uselessly, Nebula tried to struggle, but all she could do was twitching and jerk around. She couldn’t get a clear focus on her surroundings, only hearing a door open and close before being pushed down onto a soft surface, most likely her berth.  
  
Immediately, she tried to force her body to listen to her, trying to get up and move. But she couldn't. Though the twitching was dying down, she still couldn't force her body to get up and fight. It was frustrating and it caused her to panic, especially when she saw Acid Pit climb over her, holding what looked like rope in his servo. He was smiling down at her, which made her stomach clench in fear and disgust. She had seen this smile from him before. He had given it to her all her life.  
  
He tried to stroke her cheek, but she jerked her helm away, not wanting to be touched by the fucking freak. He frowned slightly and whispered, "Now, now... I don't want to hurt you, Nebula... Now be a good femme and give me your servos."  
  
Struggling to get up, she jerked her arm at him, trying to hit him. She missed though, giving an infuriated snarl when he caught her wrist and pinned it down to the bed. He snagged her other wrist as well, pinning it alongside the second one. Her optics widened in fury and horror when he tied them together with the rope, also tying them to the headboard behind her.  
  
He smiled again, gently seizing the sides of her face. She glared at him as he stared down at her, his optics looking up and down her frame. He shook his helm at her.  
  
"I didn't want to tie you up," he said, stroking over her cheeks and making her tense. "But you were going to struggle and I don't want you to get hurt... You're precious to me, Nebula... You've always been precious to me."  
  
Her optics widened and she found herself pressing into the sheets beneath her. She swallowed when she felt fear sink into her. She wasn't one to get scared easily, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid. The bastard above her was at a great advantage. He had stunned her sensors and had tied her to her berth. She could only guess as to what he wanted, especially by the way his optics were locked on her waist rather than her face.  
  
She found the strength to jerk her helm free and glare up at him. Slowly, she could feel her body again, though her legs were still like jelly, making them completely useless. Acid Pit seemed shocked by the look, taking his hands from her face. "Nebula?"  
  
She spat him, making him give a noise of disgust. "You sick fuck...!" she growled, finding her voice again. "You think you can do this to me?! You're nothing but scum...! A fucking pedophile!"  
  
He clamped a servo down over her mouth, pushing her down into the sheets as he leaned in closer. Primus, his breath reeked of alcohol; it was enough to make Nebula want to vomit. "Those are such ugly words coming from such a beautiful mouth," he said, obviously disappointed with her talk. But that didn't matter to him. After so many stellar-cycles of waiting and waiting for her to grow up, for her to become a real adult, she finally became legal two weeks ago. He could finally approach her after lusting after her for so long.  
  
He could still remember the first time she had caught his optic. At the time, she was just a sparkling. He had believed something had been wrong with him when he found himself attracted to her. But as she grew up, the lust grew and so did her seductive nature. She had been teasing him, egging him on. It was a test, but he controlled himself. He would not become a criminal by preying on a sparkling. Now, she was no longer a sparkling. She was a legal adult, an adult that he wanted for so long and needed to have. She wanted him! She encouraged him! She had always been seducing him by making him love her!  
  
Acid Pit shook his helm, taking his servo from her. “I’m not a pedophile,” he said firmly. “I never touched you once when you were a sparkling. Now…” His servo trailed down to her neck, gently fingering the metallic skin. Nebula flinched and glared. “Now you are no longer a sparkling. You are an adult… And I can love you.”  
  
Her optics widened in horror when he leaned forward and pressed his lips on hers, his glossa thrusting into her mouth. At first, she had no idea what was happening. All she knew was that Acid Pit, a mech that she hated and a mech who claimed to love her since she was a child, was kissing her. She didn't know where to be disgusted or frightened or both. But when she felt his crotch press down against her, his hot plating against her, she panicked.  
  
She ripped her helm away from him and snarled, "Get off of me! You fucking freak! Get off! GET OFF!"  
  
Acid Pit gave her a look. "You can pretend all you want, Nebula, but I know you. I've known you for a long time. There's no need to lie... I know what we both want..."  
  
"GET OFF OF ME!" She jerked around on the berth, but every time she tried to kick at him or buck him off, he dodged it or hardly took notice of it. It was like that stun gun had drained her of her attack power. She was terribly and completely helpless, only being able to scream at him and jerk when she could.  
  
Acid Pit promptly ignored her, trailing his lips down to her neck and continuously rocking against her. It was complete nirvana. She was so soft, so petite, so perfect against him. To think he was finally having the femme that he always wanted but could never get, despite so many other mechs falling to the temptation when she was still legally a sparkling, but carrying the body of a grown femme. He could have approached her long ago like the others had, but he wasn't a criminal. He wasn't a pedophile like the others were.  
  
Feeling her tense and jerk beneath him, he took it as a sign of impatience. He needed to hurry himself; he didn't want to leave her unsatisfied. His servos were unsteady due to the high-grade, but no matter - he could still give her what she wanted him to give.  
  
Nebula stiffened and balled her servos into fists when she felt his servos drop to her breast plating. She gritted her dentals together, keeping her vocalizer shut. No. No, she would not satisfy the mech by letting out noises. She knew how mechs worked. They liked it when the femmes beneath them moaned and cried out. She would not be that femme. She would never be that femme.  
  
Frowning when he didn't get a reaction from her, he trailed his servos down to curved waist and slender hips. She was so beautiful. So beautiful and all his. It had been so long... Now he could have the real thing. Because it was okay now. No one would judge them.  
  
The femme hissed when his servo came over her valve plating, stroking over it as he tried to heat it up. Her body shivered and bucked involuntarily, making her mentally scold herself. No! She could not respond to him! She would not respond to him! This mech was nothing but a disgusting, perverted rapist.  
  
"Open up," he said, leaning down to lick up her cheek.  
  
"Go to hell," she growled, glaring at him.  
  
He frowned at that. Why was she resisting? Or perhaps maybe this was part of a game? Being hard to get, perhaps? Yes, that had to be it. She wouldn't have been teasing him and flirting with him all those stellar-cycles before if she didn't want it. He found it hot that she was pretending to resist. It actually aroused him even more. His frown turned into a smirk, one that Nebula didn't like and one that made her press back into the sheets beneath, wanting to disappear.  
  
"Oh, don't be like that, Nebula," he whispered softly, running a servo down to her neck. "I just want to give you what you want... What you need. Don't you want that? I love you, Nebula... I've always loved you."  
  
"You're disgusting...!" she snarled, jerking violently beneath him. "I don't love you! I hate you! I hate you! I fucking  _hate_ you! Get off of me  _now_!"  
  
He glared at her. "Lying isn't good, Nebula... You know it's bad to lie."  
  
"Then stop lying to  _yourself_!" she growled. "I may be a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them! Now get off of me, you sick fuck!" Her temper was flaring, her terror was rising, and her screams were becoming more and more violent as he rubbed over her plating. Why didn't she just kick him out?! Why did she let him in?! She was a fucking idiot! She never should have let him in. But because she had, this was happening to her. Primus, why?!  
  
Acid Pit had had enough with the resistance play. He was too hot for her. He needed her so badly that he thought he would die without her. Reaching up to her neck, he pinched one of the back cables. Nebula let out a sharp yelp, stiffening in horror when her plating suddenly retracted. She glared at him and growled, "Don't fucking touch me!" She jerked and snarled beneath him, trying break free but to no avail. Damn it, why her?!  
  
The Parliament member above her was mesmerized by the sight. This was her valve. This was where he had wanted to be ever since he grew to love her and want her the way he did. And to think that now he could finally have it. To think that they could be together the way they should have been... It was almost too much.  
  
His helm dipped down in between her legs as his servos held up her thighs, stroking over the smooth metal. She stiffened when she felt his glossa lick over the rim of her valve, throwing back in her helm and biting down on her bottom lip hard. She would not scream; she refused to. The feel of his glossa against her was unbelievably sickening. She felt like vomiting, especially when his glossa slowly inched in and out of her valve and licked over the walls of her insides.  
  
She tasted divine. It was like a gift from Primus himself. Primus wanted him to have her. Yes, she had strayed and slept with other mechs, but that was okay. Now he could have this temptress, this teasing and seductive femme who had so badly wanted, so desperately needed. Primus, he had to have her.  _Now_.  
  
He pulled away from her now moist valve. He smiled and looked at her, seeing her face tight with disgust as she glared at him, her bottom lip bleeding. Leaning forward, he wiped the blood away with his thumb and whispered, "You've been seducing me for so long, Nebula... You tried to make me a criminal, but I wouldn't fall. I'm much stronger than that... But I'm not that strong, love. I can't hold back anymore."  
  
Her optics widened in horror as he retracted his plating, his hard cable coming into sight. When she saw him scoot towards her, she tried to kick at him as she struggled violently against her bindings. It didn't work though. He found his way in between her legs, throwing her thighs over his hips. She shook her helm violently as she shouted, "Don't put it in! Don't you fucking dare put it in! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you! DON'T!"  
  
He cupped her cheek, giving her a soft and disgusting smirk, kissing her forehelm. "Don't lie to yourself, Nebula... You don't have to anymore." Then he lined himself up and with one quick thrust, pushing completely inside her beautiful, tight valve.  
  
Her entire body tensed at the intrusion. It wasn't due to any pain though; it wasn't like the mech was big or anything. It was the fact that there was a mech inside of her that she didn't want, that she never wanted. A mech that said he loved her and had loved her since she was a sparkling. This was love? This was what love was? Forcing and blaming? If this was love, she didn't want any part of it. If anything, she just wanted to die to escape it. But she couldn't die. Hell, she couldn't even move.  
  
"Nebula..." he whispered in her audio. "Oh Primus...! Nebula, you're so...! So tight...!"  
  
She remained frozen on the berth, optics wide and mouth agape as he slowly began to thrust in and out her valve. She let out soft, short gasps every time he would thrust back inside of her. She didn't know what to do or how to react. Nothing like this had ever happened before. No one had ever been able to do this to her. She couldn't bring herself to scream or to struggle anymore. She just lied there, allowing him to slam into her as he whispered into her audio, telling her that it felt amazing to be inside of her, that he had always imagined doing this with her, that he loved her.  
  
She would not cry. She may have been in a weak and submissive position, but she would not cry. She would not moan or scream for him either. She just continued to lie there, finally getting that rush of emotions as his pace grew faster and his thrusts grew harder. Anger, agony, fear, hate, sickness, rage - it all just rushed through her. She gritted her dentals together, shutting her optics tightly while her servos balled in fists. Fuck, just how much longer would this take?!  
  
"Nebula...!" he moaned. "Oh Primus...! You're perfect...! I love you...! You're perfect...!"  
  
She opened her optics and glared at him, snarling out between her clenched dentals, "F-Fuck you...! J-Just fuck you!" She couldn't find the words she really wanted to say, only letting those escape past her lips.  
  
But it was as if Acid Pit didn't hear her. He was so close to overload that he felt like he was going to burst any minute. He needed to overload so badly. All he wanted to do was release inside of her and fuck! He was so close! He continued to pound into the young femme violently, forcing her back into the sheets as he continued to fuck her like she was his. In his mind though, she was. That she could never change.  
  
Nebula had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming. The mech gave one final thrust into her valve, releasing inside of her and flooding her valve. She tensed and froze up, doing everything she could to not scream as he overloaded with a shout, followed by a heavy moan.  
  
Acid Pit panted above her for a few moments, still buried deep inside of her. He looked down at her, noting how tense she was. Had he hurt her? He looked down to where they were connected, pulling out of her gently. She flinched, but remained silent. It didn't seem any damage to her valve as he saw no blood leak out; just his fluids. He cupped her cheek and made her look at him.  
  
"Nebula? Are you all right, love?"  
  
She said nothing, just glaring at him with murder in her optics. He blinked at the sight, not knowing what was wrong. Slowly, he reached for her bindings and untied her. Nebula only lied there for a few moments before slowly sitting up, rubbing her wrists.  
  
"Nebula?"  
  
The purple femme slowly looked up at him, his optics widening at the murderous scowl on her face. Before he could move away from her, she slammed her fist hard into his jaw, sending him spiraling off the berth and onto the floor. He let out a cry of pain, optics widened when he saw her slowly make her way off the bed, trembling and shaking while she stood in front of her, his fluids running down her thighs.  
  
"N-Nebula?!"  
  
"... you..." she growled. "I swear...! I swear, I will fucking  _murder_  you!"  
  
His optics widening in fear. What was happening?! Why was she angry?! She wanted him! She had always wanted him because she had always been teasing him! She seduced him first!  
  
"I-I didn't do anything! Y-You wanted it! You have no right to be angry at me!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed. "I'll kill you...!  _I'll fucking kill you_!" Then she tried to charge at him, but her legs were still weak from the stun gun and she was still drained from what had just happened. With an agitated cry, she fell to the floor with a hard thud. By the time she looked up, Acid Pit had scrambled to his pedes and ran out the room in terror, leaving her alone.  
  
She panted hard for a few moments, listening to his hard and heavy footsteps retreat before she heard the main door open and slam close. She looked down at the floor beneath her, balling up her servos into fists as she gave out a snarl, raising her fists to slam them onto the ground. Damn it, he got away! She needed to kill him, but he got away! Fuck! WHY?!  
  
Nebula shivered when she felt more of his fluids leak out of her valve, trailing down her thighs. She felt sick, her stomach tanks clenching. Gripping the bed for support, she slowly rose to her pedes, trembling and shaking the entire time. But she didn't know if it was of fear or angry or possibly both. She swallowed and panted again, hugging herself tightly as the trembling just wouldn't stop.  
  
All she could focus on was not what he had done to her or what he had said to her. It was that she let him get away. She couldn't kill him because he brought her to such a weak and submissive state. He said he loved her and did that to her and because of it, he got away.  
  
Acid Pit had gotten away.


End file.
